(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a massager, and more specifically to a hand-held massager which repeatedly and gently pats the skin surface by the resiliency of springs by sequentially and repeatedly giving reciprocal motion to a plurality of attachments.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Massagers which give stimuli to the skin and muscles by repeatedly patting the skin surface to the benefits of beauty and health are well known.
Massagers of the conventional type mostly consist of a single attachment that repeatedly pats the skin surface by giving reciprocal motion to the attachment to cause the stored energy in a resilient body, such as a spring, to be quickly released. The massager of the conventional type would therefore repeatedly gives massaging motion to a fixed location of the skin surface unless the massager is moved. The frequency of patting motion cannot be freely reduced.
The above problems can only be solved by providing a plurality of attachments. With the conventional type of massagers, however, a separate drive unit has to be provided independently to each attachment, resulting in an increase in the size of massagers.
In addition, with the conventional type of massager, in which the energy stored in resilient bodies, such as springs, is quickly released, there can be a problem of giving too strong a patting motion to a location where the subcutaneous muscular layer is thin, such as the head.